The present invention relates to a tailgating warning system and more particularly pertains to measuring the closeness of a following vehicle and alerting them when they are too close.
The problem of tailgating has become more prevalent in today's hurried lifestyle. People drive their cars faster in attempt to get to where they are going as quickly as possible. This often results in driving too closely to another vehicle and sometimes an accident. There is very little one driver can do to alert the vehicle behind them that they are driving too close for their comfort. The only thing the driver can do is make so type of hand gesture to signal to the close driving vehicle. However, these gestures are ambiguous to the close driving driver. Another option would have the driver who is being tailgated to pull over and let the tailgating driver past. The all-too-frequent option is an altercation of some type.
The present invention seeks to solve these problems by providing a light that is mounted to the rear window of the vehicle with a photo-electric cell to measure the distance a vehicle traveling behind is relative to your vehicle. Once an unsafe distance is detected, a warning light will illuminate telling the driver behind your vehicle that they are too close to your vehicle. This will cause the following vehicle to slow down.
The use of warning lights for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, warning lights for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting a driver of a vehicle of a problem are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a tailgating warning system for measuring the closeness of a following vehicle and alerting them when they are too close.
In this respect, the tailgating warning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring the closeness of a following vehicle and alerting them when they are too close.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tailgating warning system which can be used for measuring the closeness of a following vehicle and alerting them when they are too close. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.